


SMOL and TOL

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Day one prompt: Size differenceBoth men love their boyfriend's size, even if the other doesn't





	SMOL and TOL

**Author's Note:**

> So excited for this! Did a 2in1 fic, it's kinda short though. :D

\------------------------------------------------------SMOL------------------------------------------------------------

Gladio watches as his smaller lover has to stretch himself out and stand on his toes to reach for some dishes up in the cabinet, the movement putting much emphasis on his lithe body. The position causes his shirt to hike up, revealing the soft curve of his waist that connects into his narrow hips and then to slender legs. He loves how petite and delicate he is, especially when Gladio wraps his arms around him and he all but disappears into his mass. He tucks up under and against him so nicely too and Gladio can see over him easily. Like most mornings when Gladio is in the bathroom shaving, Noct will just budge his skinny little butt in between him and the sink to begin brushing his teeth with neither being inhibited. Plus when Gladio is lazing on the couch with a good book, Noctis can wiggle his way down in between him and the couch to cuddle or lay on his chest without issue. He loves how tiny his boyfriend is, even if the younger doesn’t. 

“Gah, damnit.” Noct grumbles and stretches himself even more.

“Want help, Princess?” 

The younger man turns and scowls at him, then returns to his task and hops up onto the counter. Gladio chuckles and stands from his chair to walk over, coming up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his slender waist. 

“I got this, geez.” Noctis snaps but then snickers when he’s effortlessly lifted off the counter and flipped around to face his lover. He presses his hands on the man’s cheeks and leans in for a kiss, softly stroking his scruff. “I can do this on my own you know.”

“I know you can, but you just looked so cute I couldn’t help to come over and hold you.” Gladio says and presses a quick kiss to the tip of Noctis nose before setting him back onto the counter. 

Gladio runs his hands down the soft skin of Noctis’ arms all the way to his hands, holding them in his and marveling at how teeny the Prince’s are in his. He strokes his thumb over the knuckles before bringing them to his lips and pressing a kiss there. 

“Why do you always treat me so delicately?”

“Because you are the most precious being in this world and I want to keep you safe, as your Shield and your lover.” 

“You sound like some cheesy romance novel.” Noctis snorts. “Dork.”

“Psht, whatever shrimpy.” Gladio tosses back and returns to his seat. 

He ignores the little pout sent his way once Noct realizes he still can’t reach the dishes unless he were to stand on the counter, and continues even when the younger man bats his baby blues at him. But he sighs and gives in when Noct gives him another futile look and wiggles his slim fingers in the direction of the bowls, retrieving them down for him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------TOL--------------------------------------------------------------

Noctis never really considered what perks would come about from having a much larger boyfriend, until he started dating Gladio. He first found the man’s massive form to be like his own personal heater, snuggling up against him whenever he gets cold and not caring when the man complains his feet are colder than Shiva’s taint. The older man also had a tendency to wear baggy clothing and Noct loves nothing more than to bundle himself up into Gladio’s sweatshirt or jacket, even when the man is still wearing them. Another benefit he found was the man’s height. Anything Noctis’ can’t reach on his own, Gladio can get for him with ease. Plus there are the times Noct will climb onto the man’s back or shoulders, when being daring, hoisting him up into the air for a grand view he wouldn’t normally get to view. Then there is his large muscles and strength. It makes Noctis breath hitch when he watches his muscles bulge and become prominent as he exercises or just moves, but it makes him melt when it's used on him either when Gladio lifts him up with ease for a kiss or pressed against a wall when they decide to be frisky. He loves his giant boyfriend, even if the man finds issue with his height at times.

“Ah, shit.” Gladio groans as he rubs his throbbing noggin after unintentionally whacking it against a low hanging light fixture. “Why can’t they make ceilings for normal people?”

“They do make them for normal people, you’re just a giant.” Noct teases from his spot on the couch as he plays one of his games.

Noctis yips and laughs as Gladio reaches overtop of the couch and snatches him around the waist, hoisting him up easily and spinning him around before pulling him into a strong hug and kissing him. Noctis wraps his legs and arms around the older man to keep himself anchored when Gladio goes to set him down, getting a chuckle from and a few pokes at his side. The brunette walks them back over to the couch and sits down, cuddling up together as Gladio wraps his hands around Noct’s when the younger man resumes his game. Or at least he tries to since he can’t help but marvel at the large, rugged hands that wrap around his.

“Hmm? Am I being a distraction?” Gladio purrs as he presses a kiss to the skin behind Noct’s ear. 

Noctis wiggles about as his lover continues to press tickling kisses to the area and wraps his large arms around him, completely swaddling the younger man. Gladio finally stops and sits back before letting out a snort as Noct burrows up under his sweatshirt, poking his head out and nestling it up under the larger man’s chin. He lets out a soft sigh as Gladio wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a protective and warm embrace.


End file.
